Itachi's visits
by Katjie-chan
Summary: An exciting romance between the ever detached Uchia Itachi and a quirky bar maid Lots of yummy citrus included . ItachiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

The wind carried the sound of billowing cloaks in the crisp, night air. Two figures approached the small village's gates. It was quite and most of its inhabitants were already nestled in their cozy little homes. They were making their way to the rowdy tavern nearest to them. The noise of drunken laughter and the smell of stale alcohol greeted the pair as they entered inside.

At their sudden appearance, silence fell over the crowd and the tension rose like the toxins in their blood. Uchia Itachi and his partner Kisame made their way to the bar, followed with eyes wide with fear. As soon as the duo took their seats, every person made their way out as quickly as possible.

"You know, you guys are bad for business" the bar maid said. Kisame smirked. "That so? What are you going to do about it missy?" he challenged. Being the only one left beside her new customers, she walked over to them, slammed her hands on the counter and glared at the shark man. "I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm gone kick you're red cloud asses outta here!!" she yelled.

Kisame took a fighting stance, drawing his scaly blade. The bar maid drew a kunai in each hand and flipped a stray ginger curl from her face. "Ready when you are fish face" she hissed. Unexpectedly Kisame looked hurt and lowered his guard. "Now that

was really unnecessary Asuka-chan" he said undignified. Asuka put away her weapons and looked at her feet. "Sorry, got carried away by the moment"

Kisame saw his chance and charged at his opponent. Asuka froze, fear and shock written on her face until Kisame hugged her tight to his broad chest. Almost crushing the poor girl. "It's nice to see you to Kisame-sama" she choked. Kisame saw her turning blue and immediately let her go. He looked apologetic at Asuka.

Itachi sat expressionless, as always. "Uchia" Asuka greeted. He only nodded in response. She just rolled her big blue eyes at him and sighed. "So, what can I get you boys?" she asked, straightening her outfit. "The usual for me and something strong to loosen up our deadpan faced friend over here" Kisame grinned. Itachi only gave his partner a dirty look, but did not object.

After serving them their drinks Asuka took a seat next to Kisame. "So, how are things going in the sinister organization? I haven't heard anything from you guys in ages" Asuka whispered. Kisame took a big gulp of his drink. "You know, being evil, killing some people, robbing old ladies. The usual stuff" Asuka giggled. "Sounds real exciting. Now you remember that you promised to stay clear of my pub. Business is difficult as it is with you lot barging in here every now and then" Kisame just laughed. "You got it" he said and made a piece sign.

"Do you have any vacant rooms for tonight" Itachi asked, speaking for the first time. "Well, with you here, this place is as empty as your head Uchia" the two glared at each other. Kisame gave a little nervous laugh. "Come on guys, relax. Asuka-chan, its been a long day for us and I'm sure you won't mind if we head up" "Hmf" was her only reply and she bounded off to the back somewhere.

**_AN: _**sorry for the short chapter. Second 1 will be up soon and I promise its gonne knok your socks off.

Please R&R. Will update more frequently if I get more reviews. Thanx!! .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**AN:**_ just like to give a special thanx to my first reviewer Ally. Hope you keep reading.

There was a gentle knock on Uchia Itachi's door, but no acknowledgment from him that he heard it. Asuka slowly opened the door and peered inside. The lights were already out, but the moon shone softly into the room. Asuka made her way inside, wondering where Itachi could be when she noticed that the bathroom was in use. She could hear the shower running and see the light peeping from underneath the door.

She was just about to leave when the bathroom door opened. "What are you doing in here?" the calm voice asked. Asuka bit her lip; she didn't dare look at him. He leaned against the door frame gazing at her. He waited for her to answer. Asuka forced herself to face him. "Why do you always have to be like this?!" she yelled, her heart pounding in her throat at the sight of him.

There he stood, with a towel wrapped around his slender waist. Wet, dark hair in a mess and water dripping from his bangs. Asuka quickly looked away. He took a step forward. "Be like what?" he asked, taking another step towards her. Asuka's hands were fidgeting with her hair and her eyes were anywhere but on Itachi.

"You know, so arrogant and full of shit" Itachi raised an eyebrow at her obvious discomfort. He stepped even closer to her, forcing her to back up against the door. He placed his hands on either side of her, blocking all means of escape. She was now looking up at his young, handsome face, focusing hard not to drool over his amazing body.

He leaned closer to her, whispering in her ear. "Does it bother you?" he asked in a husky tone that send shivers up down her spine. She was paralyzed by his intense stare, not even noticing anything else then her own rapid breathing and their proximity.

"I don't like that outfit" he said. Asuka blinked and looked down at what she was wearing. It was her usual working clothes. Black and grey striped shorts, a white, rather revealing, blouse with her bright blue knee high boots. She looked up at Itachi. "The nerve!" she said with a scowl.

"Take it off" he demanded. Asuka's eyes widened with shock and confusion as her hands moved of their own accord and started undressing her. "What the hell are you doing to me you basterd" she said through gritted teeth, trying to regain control of her own body. Itachi grinned. "Don't pretend that you don't like it" he said as the young woman started stripping before him on his command.

She was blushing madly and cussing at him furiously. "Stop this right now Uchia or so help me I will kill you" she threatened. His enjoyment only increased when Asuka was left in merely her lacy undergarments, trying to wrestle free of whatever technique he was using.

Finally she could feel her limbs responding to her command. Asuka drew back her arm and poured all her might in a punch at Itachi's face. But the infamous ninja caught it and pinned her arm above her head. Asuka screamed in frustration and tried again with her remaining free hand, but yet again, he grabbed her fist and placed it beside the previous failure.

"LET ME GO UCHIA!!" she yelled at his calm smirk. Itachi buried his face in her strawberry locks and inhaled the sweet scent. "Is this how you welcome all your lovers or just me?" he asked teasingly. "Screw you Itachi!" she spat. "I'll bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he said while covering her neck with his hot breath.

"After the way you treated me last time? Never" Asuka said. Itachi pulled back and looked into her azure eyes filled with hurt. "You know I had to leave, it was business" "Without even saying goodbye?" she asked, tears welling up in her eyes. He let go of her hands and walked toward the window.

"Being here in itself is a risk. You know that" he said looking out over the town. Asuka sighed and then headed over towards him. She softly touched his back. "I know. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. That's why I came up here… to apologize"

Itachi turned around and held her closely, placing a kiss on her pale forehead. They stood there in holding one another. Savouring the other's presence…

_**AN: **_hey all you readers. I hope you like this chap. didn't get as far as I wanted to, just too much stuff in between. Please R&R. I'll try and update ASAP.

(PS: I'm writing in South African English. So the spelling might be different)


	3. Chapter 3

_**(AN:**_ Hey guys, I haven't uploaded in a loooong while. Been busy and the damn writers block thing. Hopefully that will all change. Thanx for the reviews!

_**Chapter 3:**_

_The next morning..._

"Asuka-chan!" Kisame greeted, lugging a huge fish through the inn's door. Asuka looked up and smiled. "I brought breakfast!" he said cheerfully. "How in the world am I going to cook that thing? It's bigger then my kitchen Kisam!" Asuka said. Kisame grinned.

"Actually, I prefer mine raw"

Asuka made a face which only made Kisame laugh.

"Where's Itachi?" Asuka asked looking around the inn. "I don't know" Kisame said, picking at the scales on his head. "Said he had some things do"

Asuka felt panicked and worried. Kisame read the expression on her face. "His coming back" he said reassuringly to the young woman. Asuka smiled weakly remembering the last time Itachi disappeared...

_...FLASHBACK_

_Asuka rested her head on Itachi's bare chest, lying in the comfort of his arms. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and hear the steady rhythm of his heart beat._

_Itachi pulled her closer to him. He softly brushed his lips against hers. "I love you Asuka" he said while a slight blush rose to his cheeks Asuka felt her heart swell. It was the first time he had ever said it to her. "I love you to Itachi" she said and hugged him tightly. _

_When she woke up the next morning he was gone. There was no note, not a trace that he had been there the previous night. Asuka's eyes welled up with tears. She squeezed them shut and hugged her knees to her chest. He was gone and she didn't know if she would ever see him again._

_END FLASH BACK..._

...But she did see him again. A smile tugged at Asuka's lips. She was so happy he was back, but she knew he would soon leave again.

**AN: **Sorry for the short Chap, just wanted to get uploading again. Hopefully more will soon come. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

_**(AN:**_ Konichiwa! I am very sorry for not uploading regularly, but lately I've been super inspired and can't wait to let it all flow out into some amazing adventures!**)**

_**Chapter 4:**_

The inn was once again bursting at the seams with all the customers. Asuka could barely keep up with all the orders coming through. Everybody seemed more at ease when the only two live-in guests were up in their rooms. Tonight was going to be a long night she thought to herself.

*

There was only one old drunk left at the bar in the early morning hours. Asuka could barely keep her eyes open. She wished he just leave already. Suddenly Itachi next to the man. He choked on his brandy at the abrupt appearance of the man at. "Don't you think it's time you left?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice. The man regained his composure. "I ain't finished yet!" he yelled drunkenly at the shinobi. Itachi looked at Asuka and saw her worn expression, then looked back at the man. "The young lady is tired and it's already so very late" Itachi said. The man only laughed at him and raised his glass, to signal for a refill. Asuka was about to protest when Itachi's hand silenced her.

"It really doesn't help being nice..." Itachi said as he shook his head sympathetically. The man looked at the dark haired youth questioningly. Itachi grinned at him now. "That's why I love being mean..." In one quick motion the shinobi had grabbed the drunk by the throat and flung him out the door. He looked very pleased with himself as he locked the door. "Just what do you think you're doing?! I was just about to throw him out myself. You don't always have to swoop in and save me. I'm not some damsel in distress you know!" Asuka yelled from across the room. Itachi only smiled devilishly. "No need to thank me princess" he said and laughed at his own sharp wit. The tempered red head just shook her fist at him.

*

It felt good to be off her feet after her busy day. The water was hot and soothing on her skin as she laid back into the tub. She closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind and relax. The door creaked open, but she didn't bother to looking who it was, since she already knew. She could hear him walking towards her. He didn't say anything. She was sure he was enjoyed watching her. For a while she listened to him breathing next to her silently. "Your... so perfect" He whispered. It send chills down her body even in the hot water. She opened one eye to find his handsome face leaning over her, yet staring intently at her face. She couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

She sat up and started rubbing soap on the sponge and then washing her arms, moving to her shoulders and neck. His breath caught a little when she started massaging her breast with the little sponge. She was loving his reaction and it only encouraged her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she kept 'washing' herself.

Itachi could feel a certain tug in his pants at the sight of the soaking red headed young woman. Asuka put down her sponge and leaned toward the raven haired shinobi. He took her face softly in his cool hands and kissed her tenderly. Itachi pulled away and stood up offering her a hand. She took it and he helped her up and out of the tub. All he could do was stare at her beautifully wet body. Strands of her hair escaped the bun they were tied into and just added to her lusty appearance. She giggled slightly at his stunned expression, since that was a feat in itself.

He shook his head to gather his thoughts, but before he had time to focus on her again, her lips were tightly pressed against his in a passion filled kiss. She bit onto his lower lip and sucked on it briefly before releasing the shinobi to catch his breath. She unzipped the vest he was wearing and pulled it from his shoulders. Itachi allowed her to undress him with a satisfied grin. Getting more excited with each article dropping to the floor. Finally he stood naked before her in all his manly glory...

He had let her have her fun, but know it was his turn. He roughly pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Her lips were red and swollen and it was all she could do to cling to his muscular shape. Her hands travelled up and down his body, feeling every nick, scar and muscle. In return Itachi had his hands in her cherry locks, pulling her head slightly back to reveal the soft skin of her neck. He left passionate marks in his trail downward.

"Itachi... please..." Asuka moaned. Itachi smirked at her fragile patience. He picked her up and secured her legs around his waist. Itachi felt she was more than ready to except his greedy member. He penetrated deep inside her. She groaned from the sudden stimulation. This only urged him on further. He thrust hard , relishing in her hot and moist folds. He could feel himself racing toward his own climax. Asuka was pushed further and further over the edge with each powerful drive.

Finally Itachi could suppress it no more. With a grunt of utter pleasure he released himself inside Asuka. His hot essence spilling inside her, threw her into the oblivion.

_**(AN: **_Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed that. Please R&R!**)**


End file.
